Strength and balance are two key attributes of athletes, laborers, first responders, and other individuals whose work requires physical exertion. It has been observed that the relative positioning of the lower and upper jaw can affect both strength and balance. It would be desirable to have an appliance to position the jaws relative to one another such that one or both of strength and balance is increased and/or maximized. However, dental anatomy and bite patterns of users vary widely. Fabricating an oral appliance fitted to the mouth for any reason, such as to alleviate breathing problems or align crooked teeth, requires customization on an individual level, which can be expensive and inconvenient.